You Killed the Mood
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When Dean gets bored, he gets really bored, and creative, which no one should know about. To bad Seth and Roman didn't get the memo. Or that one in which Dean does something 'embarrassing' and his friends walk in on him. One-shot.


A/N: This is my first wrestling fanfic, but not my 'first' fanfic.

Some helpful tips would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt bored? Like you'd rather watch Dora or Blue's Clues bored? Well, Dean never felt like watching Dora or Blue's Clues. Well, he didn't want to watch the show with the purple dinosaur either. Once he tried though, but he ended up having nightmares, which he never told anyone about. God-knows-what they'll do.<p>

Seth and Roman had run off to do Michael-knows-what in the morning, because apparently they tried to wake him up, but couldn't, so they left him alone. Apparently they never heard of 'coma' or 'death-like' sleeping before.

Dean clearly remembered the time being around eight at night and then waking up to see that it was nearing ten. He couldn't remember falling asleep or dozing off.

He guessed that the aliens decided to abduct him again to do Hell-knows-what on him. He didn't mind being experimented on, but couldn't the aliens at least give him a heads up first? Like walking in and saying something like, 'we need to borrow you for a couple of hours, or days, or weeks, possibly months or years.'

He wasn't sure where Seth and Roman were. They left that morning, but haven't returned yet, from doing Gabriel-knows-what.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, while he lied on the couch.

_Hmm. I guess the aliens decided to borrow them._ Dean mused to himself. _Well, they need to bring them back. We have a match to do tomorrow. They don't need to go space-tripping and being experimented on._

It wasn't exactly his fault he believed in aliens. Well, how else would he explain going to bed in a hotel room and waking up on the side of a highway the next state over? Seth and Roman didn't remember hearing him leave, so he was quick to say that aliens did that.

They didn't believe him at all, but whatever. He had Triple H and John Cena to theorize about the aliens with.

When he came back to the state he was supposed to be in, he didn't mention aliens, until those two came up to him asking if he saw the 'aliens.' He wouldn't say that they were good 'friends' but 'conspiracy-buddies.'

Dean tries not to mention the extraterrestrials around Seth and Roman.

He looked at the clock. 10:30 p.m. _Where are they?_ He questioned.

He wanted to call them, but he didn't want to interrupt the extraterrestrials' experiments, and cause a horrible bloody, and gory death to his two friends.

Dean decided to pull his head out of those thoughts and called Roman first. Just to make sure the man didn't get abducted by aliens. Roman's voicemail kicked in and Dean called Seth, getting his voicemail.

_Maybe they're investigating a haunted house or some shit. Where did that thought come from?_ Dean thought. _Well, they are interested in haunted places, so there's that._

He wasn't sure why they believed in spirits but not ET's. He tried to call them again, but it went straight to voicemail.

_Okay, if they're not back in an hour, I'm going straight up to the roof and wait for the aliens to beam them down._ _Oh god, that sounds real fucking crazy._ Dean thought. He decided to call his friends again. _Maybe they're pissed at me for some reason and decided to ignore my calls._

He looked at the ceiling and looked around. There was nothing on the TV, so to pass the time, he decided to take a shower.

He gathered his clothes and looked around, making sure that no creepers decided to creep up on him. Like his mother did, when he was sixteen, and searching the fridge for something to eat. When he turned around there she was, creeping up on him, like a creepy-weirdo.

He had to shake that memory away, not wanting to remember that.

He checked around again, and held his arms out, holding his clothes, and tried to groan in a zombie like way. He dragged his foot on the floor, and titled his head to the side. He made sure to try to walk like that to the bathroom.

He tried to let a pain filled moan and realized that someone was in the room with him, watching him, all creepy-weirdo like.

He turned around to see Seth and Roman standing in front of the door looking at him in some sort of amused/confused like way.

"What…the hell are you doing?" Roman asked, slowly. He and Seth looked at each other, and then back at Dean.

Dean dropped his arms as he glared at them. "You killed the mood."

Seth looked at Roman. "I told you that he wasn't on the roof waiting for the aliens to return us."

Dean had to look down and hope that his friends couldn't see his face turn red. He wasn't going to tell them that he had been planning to do just that in an hour.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Roman give Seth some money. He couldn't tell how much.

"Oh please. I'm not that obsessed with aliens and UFOs." Dean said. "Where were you anyway?" He wanted to ignore the fact that his friends placed a bet on him.

"Well, we were driving back, but we noticed that graveyard with that legend and we decided to check it out." Seth explained.

"I told you. Spirits don't exist. If there were, my third grade teacher would be stalking me." Dean said.

"If spirits don't exist, then UFOs don't exist either." Seth said.

Dean glared at him, "You bite your cheek."

"What were you doing anyway?" Roman asked, really wanting to know.

"Trying to walk like a zombie on my way to the bathroom." Dean said and went into the bathroom he mentioned. He purposely slammed the door shut for emphasis.

Seth and Roman looked at each other.

"At least we didn't walk in on him singing Whispers in the Dark in his boxers again." Seth said and shuddered, remembering how Dean did that in just his boxers.

Roman nodded. He couldn't look at Dean for two days after seeing that.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I don't know either.

Whispers in the Dark is a song by Skillet. They're Christian rock. If you're into that thing, you can listen to the song if you want.

I spent like two to three hours writing this.

Yeah, I made Dean obsessed with UFOs and aliens. That just came to me. Also Seth and Roman are interested in spirits, which came to me too.

I need to reevaluate my nonexistent life.


End file.
